Healing a Mended Heart can Thaw out a cold one
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha has broken Kagome's heart for the last time and then her knight and fluffy armer comes to save her! Rated T foe language


Healinging a mended heart can Thaw out a Frozen One

Chapter one

Kagome silently sat crying inside a cave she had just found after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo tounging in the forest while it was raining so luckily Inuyasha didn't catch her and she ran away. The memory flooded through her thoughts over and over again so she did the next best thing, she sang.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me I used to stand so tall

I used to be so Strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barley hanging on

Shesshomaru was patroling around the area Kagome was in because his camp was about 1 mile west and while he was patroling he heard Kagome singing so he started towards the cave.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't Deny it, Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these Hazel Eyes

Shesshomaru walked forward on into the cave listening to Kagome's song and couldn't help but think, " She can even make a song that depressing sound beautiful... wait why am I thinking these thoughts? "

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is who I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cos' I can't breathe,

No I can't sleep

I'm barley hangin on...

Kagome could feel Shesshomaru coming but didn't really care so she kept singing.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't Deny it, Can't Pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, Deep Inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these Hazel Eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

" Miko " Kagome couldn't help but correct him. " Never Call me Miko, call me Kagome because Miko reminds me if Kikyo " Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Now Shesshomaru was shocked, no one had ever corrected him before and he smelt no fear only pain. " Kagome my stupid half breed of a brother would never run you out, why are you here? " Shesshomaru said. " Even if he doesn't know it he ran me out when I saw him frenching the Clay Pot Whore in the rain! " Kagome nearly screamed.

Shesshomaru had never heard her being so voilent and cold before because she was the nicest person anybody knew and she only grew cold when she was seriously pissed which when she was pissed she was scary. " Untill my Baka of a brother comes to get you you may join my pack " Shesshomaru said as he helped her up but she didn't stand long because she had hurt her anckle. Shesshomaru sighed and picked her up Bridal style and walked her back to his camp where Rin, Jaken, and Uh-Un resided. As soon as he got back to camp Rin jumped on his leg and gave him a big hug but stopped when She saw Kagome.

" Kagome san why are you here? " Rin said as she gave Kagome a hug. Kagome chuckled at the little girl and hugged her back while she explained what had happened. " That stupid Half Breed doesn't desearve you Kagome because he's got that clay pot whore, Kikyo! " Rin said as she stuck out her tounge as if she ate something disgusting. " Rin tell Kagome good night and go to sleep " Shesshomaru said as he patted the little girl on her head. Rin quickly said goodnight and ran over to Uh-Un and cuddled up to the two headed dragon.

" Come on Kagome, you need to sleep " Shesshomaru said as he patted the spot next to him and took his tail off his shoulder so she could lay on it which she gladly did and as soon as she lied down she fell asleep. Shesshomaru's gaze softened once she fell asleep, How could something be so annoying when awake but angelic when asleep? This was a mystery he would never solve. He then sensed his brothers aura coming and he easily sealed his camp's scents and aura's and softly set Kagome's back on the tree as he went in the direction that his brother was in. " Dammit Kagome where are you? " Inuyasha screamed. " Inuyasha what did you do with Kikyo because she was crying and you know what don't answer the question because I already know the answer " Miroku said as he hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

Shesshomaru silently chuckled from the bushes he was hiding in and left his brother to get beat with a staff as he went back to camp and sat Kagome on his Tail again. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was sitting on Shesshomaru's tail and her back was against the tree. " Here " Shesshomaru said as he passed her some cooked rabbit he had hunted earlier. " Thanks " She mumbled as she nawed at the rabbit. Once she was done eating Rin literally dragged her to a flower field and got her to make her Flower crowns for everybody and even Shesshomaru wore his for an amount of time. He looked up at Kagome's eyes to see that they were once again a deep brown, guess that Sleep and the vacation so far was working on cheering her up.

At nighttime Kagome was showing Rin all the constilations in the stars and even Shesshomaru was intrested in how much Kagome knew. " Rin it's time for bed " Shesshomaru said. " Ok " Rin said as she gave each of them a hug goodnight. Once Rin was fast asleep on Uh-Un Shesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and questioned her knowledge.

" How do you know so much about the stars, Kagome? " Shesshomaru asked as he to stared up at the stars. " I come from 500 years in the future so I have more education I guess " Kagome said as she leaned her head on Shesshomaru's shoulder.

Every day Shesshomaru had been at camp when Kagome had woken up instead of doing things like looking for Naraku or patroling and it kind of scared her. " Kagome you and Rin stay inside the cave while I patrol the area because I had sensed some demons earlier, understand? " Shesshomaru said. " Got It " Rin and Kagome said as the demon lord exited the cave but somehow one demon managed to seal its presence and it attacked Kagome leaving three scratch marks with its claws. " Kagome " Rin cried. " Rin hide " Kagome said as she spit out blood. " Give me the jewel shard " the demon said. " Never you ugly little spawn from hell! " Kagome spat out coldly. The demon looked at her with a pissed face and scratched her again but this time going deeper into her skin and she screamed in pain and luckily it was loud enough for Shesshomaru to hear and he came running.

The demon was about to strike again and Kagome squezed her eyes closed waiting for the pain but it never came so she opened her eyes to see Shesshomaru killing the tiny demon before she blacked out. Shesshomaru carefully picked her up Bridal style and ran in direction of Keade's village not really caring if Inuyasha sensed him because he had to take care of Kagome. Once he reached the village he ignored the shouts of fright that came from the villagers and ran into Keade's hut. " What happened? " Keade asked not caring she was talking to the lord of the western land. " A demon sealed its self in the cave we were in but I wasn't there so Kagome got attacked and I ran her her as quickly as I could " Shesshomaru said.

" Stay in here and watch her while I go get some towels and hot water " Keade said as she left the hut. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see concerned gold ones staring down at her. " Hey Shessy " Kagome joked. He smiled a little bit and he closed his eyes. That's when he sensed Inuyasha's aura not to far away so he gave her a nacklace. " This will tell me if your in danger so I can come and save you and make sure the Baka doesn't see it " Shesshomaru said as he passed her the necklace. He was about to make himself get up but what he did was quickly gave her a kiss before getting up and walking past Keade outside to where his half brother was.

" What the hell did you do to her, Shesshomaru? " Inuyasha snarled. " I just rescued her and Its why the hell did you start tounging Kikyo when you knew Kagome was watching " Shesshomaru snarled back. Shippo then started slowly walking over to Shesshomaru and Sango tried to stop him but she was to late because Shippo was right infront of Shesshomaru. " Say what you need little fox " Shesshomaru said. " Thank you for saving my mom! " Shippo said as he gave Shesshomaru a hug. Shesshomaru surprisingly hugged back which scared everybody but they shook their heads and went to visit Kagome.

" You better hope you heal fast you wench cause we need to collect the shards... " But he got interupted by a hard slap to his face. " You low down vile Hanyou Bastard! How dare you try to control my life and start tounging a dead corpse right infront of me and SIT and I'm not staying here, I'm staying with Shesshomaru in his pack " Kagome said as she stormed out the door like she had no injuries. Sango then slapped him and kicked him in the balls while Miroku just slapped him really hard and they stormed out after Kagome.

" Dad I'm turning into you, I'm falling for a human. I guess you can say Healing a mended Heart can thaw a cold one " Shesshomaru said outloud as he stared into the sky. He then sensed Kagome's presence coming quickly so he turned around to face her. " Is Rin okay? " Kagome said as she limped over to him but luckily she was all bandeged up. " Rin is fine and why are you out of bed? You should lie down and heal " Shesshomaru said as he closed his eyes. " I'm not staying with the vile Hanyou! I'm staying in your pack as techinacally the female alpha " Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Shesshomaru's eyes widend because no one had ever voluntarily stayed as the femal alpha when hie was the Alpha Male.

" Let me get on your back because Inuyasha is coming " Kagome said as she walked over to him. Shesshomaru sighed and kneeled down so she could hop on and he summond his flying thingy to transport them back to camp. As they were floating off the ground Inuyasha appeared and he looked pissed. " Get back here you Bitch " Inuyasha snarled. " Don't call my Alpha Female a Bitch you vermon! " Shesshomaru snarled back, his eyes going red. Everybody that heard that eyes widened and looked over to Kagome for an explanation. " It's true so don't mess with me " Kagome said just as cold as Shesshomaru would.

" Oh and Inuyasha next time you make out with something, check where its mouth has been cause Kikyo's a sluty Clay pot! " Kagome screamed as she floated away with Shesshomaru. Everybody except Inuyasha started laughing at what Kagome said which just pissed Inuyasha off even more. " Shut up you traitors " Inuyasha growled. " Actually your the traitor, Inuyasha because a while ago Kagome had loved you but now she stepped off your plate and onto your brother's " Miroku said as he of course thought of perverted thoughts. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he jumped up in the Sakura tree to think about his mistake.

" Kagome why are you back? " Rin screamedas she ran over to Kagome but didn't jump on her for once. " I'm staying in this pack as Alpha Female and your mom " Kagome said. Rin squealed in delight and gave Kagome a soft hug but Shesshomaru a killer hug. " Nice thing to say to my Baka Brother " Shesshomaru said as he chuckled at the thought of his brother's face. " Thanks " Kagome said as she leaned next to him falling into a dreamless sleep and while she was asleep Shesshomaru planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

I'm done with this story


End file.
